futurefandomcom-20200229-history
List of Speakers of the House of Representatives (Newell's America)
The following is a list of Speakers of the House of Representatives in the United States from 1789 until it's dissolution in 2114) House Speakers # Frederick Muhlenberg (Pro Administration, 1789 - 1791) # John Trumbull Jr. (Pro Administration, 1791 - 1793) # Frederick Muhlenberg (Anti - Administration, 1793 - 1795) # John Dayton (Federalist, 1795 - 1799) # Thedore Sedwick (Federalist, 1799 - 1801) # Nathaniel Macron (Democratic-Republican, 1801 - 1807) # Joseph Bradley Varnum (Democratic-Republican, 1807 - 1811) # Henry Clay (Democratic Republican, 1811 - 1814) # Langdon Cheves (Democratic-Republican, 1814 - 1815) # Henry Clay (Democratic-Republican, 1815 - 1820) # John W. Taylor (Democratic-Republican, 1820 - 1821) # Philip Pendleton Barbour (Democratic-Republican, 1821 - 1823) # Henry Clay (Democratic-Republican, 1823 - 1825) # John W. Taylor (Adams Republican, 1825 - 1827) # Andrew Stevenson (Jacksonian, 1827 - 1834) # John Bell (Jacksonian, 1834 - 1835) # James K. Polk (Democratic, 1835 - 1839) # Robert Hunter (Whig, 1839 - 1841) # John White (Whig, 1841 - 1843) # John Jones (Democratic, 1843 - 1845) # John Davis (Democratic, 1845 - 1847) # Robert Winthrop (Whig, 1847 - 1849) # Howell Cobb (Democratic, 1849 - 1851) # Linn Boyd (Democratic, 1851 - 1857) # Nathaniel Banks (Know-Nothing, 1857) # James Orr (Democratic, 1857 - 1859) # William Penington (Republican, 1859 - 1861) # Galusha A. Glow (Republican, 1861 - 1863) # Schuyler Colfax (Republican, 1863 -1869) *died in office* # James G. Blaine (Republican, 1869 - 1875) # Micheal C. Kerr (Democratic, 1875 - 1876) # Samuel Randall (Democratic, 1876 - 1881) # Warren Keifer (Republican, 1881 - 1883) # John Carsie (Democratic, 1883 - 1889) # Thomas Reed (Republican, 1889 - 1893) # Charles Crisp (Democratic, 1893 - 1895) # Thomas Reed (Republican, 1895 - 1899) # David Henderson (Republican, 1899 - 1903) # Joseph Canon (Republican, 1903 - 1911) # Champ Clark (Democratic, 1911 - 1919) # Frederick Gillet (Republican, 1919 - 1925) # Nicholas Longworth (Republican, 1925 - 1931) # John Nance Garner (Democratic, 1931 - 1933) # Henry Thomas Reiney (Democratic, 1933 - 1934) # Joseph Byrns (Democratic, 1934 - 1936) # William Bankhead (Democratic, 1936 - 1940) # Sam Rayburn (Democratic, 1940 - 1953) # Joseph Martin (Republican, 1953 - 1955) # Sam Rayburn (Democratic, 1955 - 1961) # John McCormack (Democratic, 1961 - 1971) # Carl Albert (Democratic, 1971 - 1977) # Tip O'Neil (Democratic, 1977 - 1987) # Jim Wright (Democratic, 1987 - 1989) # Tom Foley (Democratic, 1989 - 1995) # Newt Gringich (Republican, 1995 - 1999) # Dennis Hastert (Republican, 1999 - 2007) # Nancy Pelosi (Democratic, 2007 - 2011) # John Boener (Republican, 2011 - 2015) # Paul Ryan (Republican, 2015 - 2019) # Nancy Pelosi (Democratic, 2019 - 2021) # Ro Khanna (Democratic, 2021 - 2025) # Andrew Yang (Democratic, 2025 - 2040) # Katherine Schwarzenegger (Republican, 2040 - 2045) *resigned* # George Zimmerman (Republican, 2045 - 2056) # Nicholas Blethingow (New Left, 2056 - 2066) # David Hogg (Democratic, 2066 - 2070) Category:Newell's America